Big Sister
by Ziva Islesxx
Summary: Kate has to go to the dentist. She hates it. Good job Rachael is there to help her through. ONE SHOT.


**~Yes I know, oh god this chick is crazy, what's up with her and the dentist? Honestly, I don't know. I actually don't mind the dentist haha. So I thought I would write another one shot about Kate as a child going to the dentist with Rachael (her big sister for those who don't know). So, meh enjoy~**

"Rachael, can you come here please?" Mrs Todd asked, as an eighteen year old Rachael came downstairs.

"Yeah Mum?" She said. Her mum made a sign, as if to say 'Come closer we need to talk'.

"Look, your father and I have to pick up your brothers from soccer practice, so we will be out for a bit."

"And this involves me how? Remember I have the dentist today." she asked, getting suspicious.

"That's what I wanted to say, Kate has the dentist during that time too and we were wondering if you could take her with you?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Yeah that's not even the worst part…"

"What?" Rachael said, really not wanting to know anymore.

"She needs a filling and you know how she gets with even going to the dentist, never mind any treatment. Right we need to go, see you later, good luck!"

"Wait!" she yelled, but her mother was already gone. _Crap, _she thought as she tried to find her sister.

She went into Kate's room and found her sister cowering in fear under the bed. She held tightly onto the bed stand and shivered.

"Kate c'mon we need to go!"

"No frickin' way am I letting him near my teeth!" her sister replied from under the bed.

"Kate, I would expect this if you were three. You are thirteen! Time to stop being a wimp!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT! Ouch!" she yelled, realising that she had strained her mouth too much. She held her hands against it, allowing Racheal to swoop in and grab her.

"Get in the car," Rachael said, unlocking her fiat.

"No."

"Kate, get in the frickin' car!" she said, slowly, "Or do I have to carry you in?!"

Eventually, not wanting to look like an idiot, she got in the car and buckled her seatbelt. As they drove, Kate started to whimper.

"Oh my god Kate, what the hell are you so afraid of?!" she said as they pulled up.

"What am I afraid of?! That frickin' dentist is going to be drilling my teeth! If that doesn't scare the life out of you, then you're crazy!"

"You've had fillings before, what's so bad this time?"

"Let's see, never liked needles, never liked drills, never liked the dentist so nothing's changed, always hated it!"

"Kate, I'm getting checked out today anyway! I'll go first and then you can go after me, I'll be with you the full time!"

"Fine!" she said as she got out the car.

They walked in, and Kate sat down as Rachael signed them in. She walked through to the waiting room and could see her sister was depressed, so she held her close.

"You will be fine sweetie," she said, as the nurse came out.

"Rachael?" the nurse said.

"Ok Kate, stay out here until you're called ok?"

"Hey Rachael," the dentist said as she sat down in the chair, "Anything been bothering you?"

"No, it's been fine."

"Ok, let's have a look," he said as he checked that everything was ok, "Everything's fine here. Could you go get your sister?"

"Yeah, just before she comes in, sorry of any pain she may inflict on you…"

"It's ok, I know how powerful phobia's can be."

She went to the waiting room, held Kate's hand and they walked through together. Kate sat down in the chair, shakily as the dentist bent down to speak to her.

"Kate, I understand you have a phobia of the dentist. I'm just here to tell you that it's ok. I won't hurt you, and if I do, you can tell me and I will stop ok?"

She nodded, still shaking. Rachael couldn't help but go down beside her and hold her hand. A tear trickled down Kate's face.

"Aww Katie, it's going to be ok honey!" she said, reassuring her sister. She wiped the tear off her sister's face.

Kate opened her mouth for the dentist. She saw the needle and tried not to burst. She felt it go in and she shut her eyes and squeezed Rachael's hand tightly. After a little while, she was all numbed up and they were ready to start.

She heard the drill whizzing in her ear and closed her eyes tightly. Again she squeezed Rachael's hand and soon enough it was all over.

Outside the dentist office, she sat back in the car with Rachael.

"Now was that so hard?"

"No. Still hated it."

"Oh well, we can't change your thoughts."

When they got back home, their parents were in. Her mum rushed up to Rachael.

"How did it go?"

"Alright, she still hates the dentist."

"Oh well, everyone has one phobia," she said as she walked into the living room.

"Hey Rachael, look what I found!" Kate said, bringing out a toy clown.

Rachael ran out of the room in panic and shut her bedroom door.

"Yep, everyone has one phobia…"

**~I kind of lied about that last bit because I don't really have a phobia, I overcame mine and it's not one anymore. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Either way, Review! Kind of crap but hey, it's the morning before school, I did pretty well haha~**


End file.
